A Way With Words
by DeBo81
Summary: A game of Scrabble leaves everyone a winner! A fun and sweet Caskett one shot. AU


A Way With Words

by DeBo81

"Yeah man, I understand. Don't sweat it." Rick paused as he listened to the caller, then chuckled. "Trust me, I remember when Meredith was about to deliver. Give Jenny ice cream and a foot massage. It'll work wonders." Another pause. "See ya later, and hey, if anything changes, call!"

When Rick hung up, Kate looked up from the dishes she was drying. "Jenny OK?"

"Yeah. She's just nine months pregnant, having Braxton Hicks contractions, and generally uncomfortable."

Kate nodded. "Not too much longer. She's due in what, two weeks?"

"Something like that. So, I guess its just us for game night tonight."

"Yeah, Lanie's worked two doubles in a row, and felt like she was getting a migraine. Espo said he'd still come, but I told him not to worry about it; Lanie'd probably appreciate someone home to cook for her when she gets off."

"Good call! When Javi's in the dog house with her, we _all_ are."

"I'm not."

"No, but you women stick together. I don't see why we all should suffer for one man's stupidity."

"Because we want to make sure the rest of you don't make the same stupid mistake!"

Rick approached Kate and wrapped his arms around her.

"Whatever. I don't make stupid moves. At least not since I finally wised up and asked you out."

"Really? Do I need to remind you about the escalator incident?"

"That was not stupid. It was poorly executed. It had real potential!"

"Was the dislocated shoulder and stitches in your hand part of that potential?"

"No, but..." he kissed her neck from jaw to shoulder. "... it wasn't all bad. I did get the hottest, naughtiest nurse in town to care for me."

"Flattery will get you nowhere with me Mr. Castle. Now, it's game night. What are we going to play?"

A low laugh rumbled in Rick's chest. "I've got a few ideas."

Kate reluctantly pulled herself away. "And I'll be glad to hear those suggestions, later. Right now lets play something more... PG."

"If you say so. So what are you thinking? Battleship? Poker? Risk? Video games?"

"Hmmmmmmm," she pondered. "How about Scrabble?"

"Why? You always get angry when I win."

"That's cuz you cheat!"

"I do not! I just have a way with words... and you know that!"

"That may be so, but one day I'm going to win, and its will be all the sweeter!"

Rick headed to the fridge and pulled out a key lime pie. "Well don't expect me to just let you win cuz you're cute."

"I wouldn't dream of it. I want to beat you fair and square!"

"Well then go get it, while I serve up dessert."

Kate sauntered to the closet and pulled out Rick's custom made Scrabble game, then took it to the table.

Rick couldn't take his eyes off of her.

When she lifted the lid off the large wooden board, Kate gasped.

He was already quickly closing the space between them.

Kate looked from the game to him and back at the board where the wooden tiles spelled out, KATE WILL YOU MARRY ME.

"Speechless huh? I told you I have a way with words."

When Kate's eyes met his, they were glassy with tears waiting to spill.

Rick took her trembling hand in one of his, dropped to one knee, and reached into his pants pocket all in one fluid move.

"Katherine Beckett, you have made me into a man I never knew I could be. You've taught me to love in a way that I thought only existed in fiction. And you've completed me in every aspect. I love who you are, who you were, and who you will be for the rest of time. I never want to know another day that doesn't have you at my side. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

She watched in stunned silence as Rick opened a posh jewelry box, revealing the most amazing diamond ring she'd ever seen.

She still hadn't spoken and wasn't even sure if she'd taken a breath since making the discovery. The only thing she could do was nod.

"Yes?" Rick asked excitedly.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Of course I'll marry you!"

He tried to take her hand so that he could slide the ring onto her finger but she ignored the jewelry to press her lips into his for a passionate kiss.

Once the kiss had ended and her finger was adorned in several carats of brilliant diamonds, Kate was finally able to pull herself together.

"How long have you been planning this?" she asked as he pulled her into his arms.

"A couple weeks. Oh, and just so you know, Lanie doesn't have a headache... she and Espo are out to dinner, and Jenny is tired but otherwise fine... no contractions."

"So you set it up so we'd be alone?"

"Do you know how hard it is to surprise a detective? I knew I had to do it like this or you'd be suspicious."

"What if I didn't want to play Scrabble?"

"Knowing how competitive you are, I figured that was what you would pick, but in case you didn't, I have WILL YOU MARRY ME written on the Risk cards, playing cards, spelled out with Battleship pegs and on a pop-up screen if we'd turned on the TV... just to cover all of my bases."

"You thought of everything!"

"I thought of you!"

"I love you Rick."

"I love you too Kate. Or should I say... Mrs. Castle?"

They closed the distance to fall into another heated embrace. Then all of a sudden Kate's eyes popped open and she pulled back slightly.

"What?" Rick asked.

"I just realized something. After all this time paying Scrabble with you... I've finally won!"

"I think its more of a win/win, don't you?"

"Either way... I knew it would be sweet!"

Rick kissed Kate again. "Yes, yes it is!"

The End


End file.
